ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
PD 7.5: Horizons (Part 1)
PD 7.5: Horizons (Part 1) is the seventh episode of a meta complementary project for Project Deca. The following events are completely non-canon to the series and should be treated as such. Episode Attai, Ryan, and Shane were all gathered at a table inside the fruit bar. They each held a script, with varying degrees of begrudging between the three. "Dang, this episode got dark." Shane whistled, looking over his script. "You sure you're comfortable releasing this?" "This is a series with Nazis as the villains." Attai huffed. "At some point, you have to acknowledge that there are real Nazis who did real Nazi things and not just wacky Space Nazis doing wacky Space Nazi things." "Still, this seems like it's going overboard, even for me." Ryan huffed. "There's no way this 'Josef Mengele' guy was really like that." "What do you mean?" Attai raised an eyebrow. "You honestly expect me to believe someone that cartoonishly evil existed?" Ryan snapped. "I've seen more convincing villains in Saturday morning cartoons!" "If he hadn't really existed, a lot fewer people would be dead." Attai tsked. "So you mean to tell me this guy actually smiled and whistled choosing which people to have executed?" "Yes." "And he really gave kids candy and had them call him 'Uncle Mengele'?" "Yes." "And he really did whack-ass human experiments on those same kids?" "Yes." "And he really took people's eyes for experiments?" "Usually after killing them, but yes." "And he really-" "Yes, yes, and yes!" Attai snapped, slamming his fist on the table. "He really did all that shit! Everything here that wasn't sci-fi was shit he actually did and the personality he actually displayed! The man didn't get the nickname 'Angel of Death' by being a great person, blödhammel!" "Alright, alright, I got it already." Ryan grumbled. "This guy really was that bad." "Moving onto topics that are less...uh, that." Shane coughed. "Any reason for our name changes? First names are the same but our last names are different." "Yes, actually." Attai sighed. "Your original names were a bit on-the-nose for your powers, so they were changed to be on-the-nose in a different way by referencing Norse mythology, which was also referenced in the original Horizons." "The names are nothing, what about the whole 'Hybrider' thing?" Ryan demanded. "That wasn't part of the original!" "The original was one giant Kamen Rider reference and everyone knows it." Attai grunted. "This is just taking that to its logical conclusion." "That's kind of hypocritical, don't you think?" Ryan rolled his eyes. "I mean, Project Deca is just one big Decade ref-" "One more word and I will end your goddamn life." Attai pulled out a gun. "Where the hell did you get a normal-ass gun?!" Ryan yelled. "Gun store." "Oh." There was a pause in the conversation. "You know, it kinda seems like there were a few loose ends in the tribute's story that weren't tied up this episode." Shane mused. "Heck, you didn't even meet us!" "That's why this is part one of two." Attai stated. "This episode was mostly establishing things for the next episode to carry out." "So we'll meet you next episode, then?" "Would be weird if you didn't." "Neat." "That's about all there is to say about that." Attai sighed, closing his script. "There may or may not be more to talk about in the next .5. Until then, we'll see you in August, I guess." TO BE CONTINUED